Eli and Clare Music of the Life
by BlackForbiddenRose101
Summary: It is the new year, and the hottest couple, Eli and Clare, are back. The music of choice will lead from second love relationship to the future.


_**Eli Goldsworthy's P.O.V.**_

It is almost the beginning of my winter break, and this is my last year of Degrassi. However, graduation is only five months away and I will miss my best friend, Adam Torres, and my ex-girlfriend, Clare Edwards. They are juniors, while I am a senior for the year of 2011-2012. Principal Simpson announced that there is a talent assembly for everyone to see. We head to the auditorium where I did a play of "Love Roulette" last year. I sit right next to my best friend, Adam, who is for some reason sitting right next to Katie and Drew.

"Hey Adam, what's up?"

"Not much, just enjoying the beginning of my junior year. You?"

"Nothing. I just came to see what's going on here."

"Have you seen Bianca and Imogen?"

"No, but have you seen Clare and Fiona?"

"No. I heard they are with this new girl who is a senior I don't know."

As we were having a conversation, Principal Simpson announced, "Greetings, Degrassi! Welcome back for a new school year. I hope you are wondering why are we here today, and it is because Degrassi has our own talent assembly for the winter. Let's hear it from our winter talented people. First up is the Power Squad doing our Christmas Cheer."

We applauded for the Power Squad, which I don't care about it at all, since Clare told me about the blonde cheerleading bimbo who stole her ex-boyfriend two years ago. As the talent assembly turned out to be so boring, Principal Simpson announced the last performers of the assembly. "Now, for the moment you have been waiting for; let's hear the performance from the DG5."

We clapped, and we hear music starting to play. The song was called, "Desire" by Tara Lett. There are five girls, facing the stage, and they were about to sing.

This one voice I recognized so easily that my mouth just dropped that I don't believe my eyes. The first singer was Clare on the far left of the stage, the second singer was Fiona on the far right of the stage, the third and fourth singers are Bianca on the left and Imogen on the right, and the fifth singer must be the new girl that Adam was talking about who is between Bianca and Imogen.

_ Do you wonder why you always catch my eyes?_

_ Or why I linger when we say goodbye?_

_ Do you wonder why I lick my lips?_

_ Or when I walk by how I swing my hips?_

Adam and I were shocked that we didn't know that they could sing that good, and I recognized the girl in the middle who is the fifth singer. However, I couldn't remember why she looks so familiar. Then, the five girls started to dance and sing at the same time.

_It's the truth_

_ Do you dare?_

_ Wanna taste the feeling in the air?_

_ Let's spin the bottle_

_ Let's take a chance _

_ For seven minutes in heaven_

_ Or true romance_

Then, we see them jump when they got to the chorus part.

_Desire!_

_ Desire_

_ You know I want it_

_ You never had to ask_

_ Desire!_

_ Desire_

_ I told you with my body that the answer is yes_

_ Oh oh oh oh _

_ Desire_

_ Oh oh oh I'm on fire_

_ Oh oh oh oh _

_ Desire_

_ I want it, I need it_

_ You know I'm on fire_

_ Desire_

Then, Adam and I continue to watch the girls on stage. The fifth girl sang first on the second verse, following Clare, then Fiona, and finally Bianca and Imogen. They were singing the pre-chorus and chorus again.

_Did you notice I shiver at your touch?_

_ When you talk, I start to blush_

_ Did you know I'll make whatever excuse?_

_ To have one minute close to you_

_ It's the truth_

_ Do you dare?_

_ Wanna taste the feeling in the air?_

_ Let's spin the bottle_

_ Let's take a chance_

_ For seven minutes in heaven_

_ Or true romance_

_ Desire!_

_ Desire_

_ You know I want it_

_ You never had to ask_

_ Desire!_

_ Desire_

_ I told you with my body that the answer is yes_

_ Oh oh oh oh _

_ Desire_

_ Oh oh oh I'm on fire_

_ Oh oh oh oh _

_ Desire _

_ I want it, I need it_

_ You know I'm on fire_

Suddenly, the five girls started to get off stage, and come towards to the guys. I saw Imogen dancing with Jake, Bianca dancing with Adam, Fiona dancing with Owen, Clare dancing with me, and the new girl is dancing with her partner.

_I'm longing for a thrill_

_ Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh _

_ Calling it what you will_

_ Mmmm, call it what you will_

_ Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_ Lust, want, attraction_

_ I need satisfaction_

_ It will transpire_

_ And I always get what I desire!_

The girls rushed back to the stage, and started dancing with the new girl and finished the song.

_Desire_

_ Desire_

_ You know I want it_

_ You never had to ask_

_ Desire!_

_ Desire_

_ I told you with my body that the answer is yes_

_ Oh oh oh oh _

_ Desire_

_ Oh oh oh I'm on fire_

_ Oh oh oh oh _

_ Desire_

_ I want it, I need it_

_ You know that I'm on fire_

_ Desire_

_ Desire_

The music ended, and we give them applause for that awesome performance. Adam and I ran backstage to see the girls, and I see that Jake and Owen came with us to find the girls. I see Bianca rushing to Adam, Fiona rushing to Owen, and Clare rushing to me.

Clare asks, "How was our performance?"

I answer, "You girls did perfectly. What does the DG5 stand for?"

She answers, "DG5 stands for Degrassi Girls 5 because we are girls who go to Degrassi and there are five of us. I want you to meet somebody."

Clare introduces me to the new girl I recognize. I know why she looks familiar because that girl is my lifetime best friend, Elianna Goldstone.

Clare says, "Eli, I want you to meet", but I cut her off.

I say, "Elianna Goldstone?"

Elianna looks at me, shocked, "Eli Goldsworthy?"

Clare asks, "You two know each other?"

Elianna explains to Clare, "I know him because he is my lifetime best friend until I had to move to California, but I never left home. So, I went to find a home to hide, and came to Degrassi a year ago. I wanted to tell him I never left, but he was depressed about Julia's death around that time, so I didn't want to bother him."

Eli says, "I didn't know. I am so glad you are back and enrolled to Degrassi."

Elianna says, "I will let you two catch up on a few things, since you guys want to talk to each other."

Elianna walks away, and Clare says, "She is a nice girl."

I agreed with her, "Yeah, she is. How come you are not with Jake?"

Clare seemed upset when I asked her about Jake. She finally answers, "Jake and I broke up last night. I guess things are not meant to be when we are dating and being step-siblings at the same time."

I tell her, "I'm sorry Clare that he broke up with you. He just doesn't understand about being step-siblings and being in a relationship doesn't mix for a pretty girl like you who have pretty blue eyes."

Clare says, "I know. Do you think we can go back to the way we were last year?"

I answer, "I don't know. We have to take things slow up a notch to see where we are. But I might have to find that out with a kiss."

Clare smiles, and comes near my lips. She and I kiss passionately, and I ask her, "Do you want to get out of here?"

She nodded her head, and we headed out of the auditorium, and this is the beginning of my second relationship with the most beautiful girl named Clare Edwards.


End file.
